


Nahlot Hind

by ZixxType16



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZixxType16/pseuds/ZixxType16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a snow elf/imperial hybrid set after Skyrim, in Skyrim. The Thalmor are launching their retaliation to Ulfric's rule over Skyrim. While secluded in the Forgotten Vale a young paladin named Lilith sets out on a quest from a vision of Auri-El to free and restore the Betrayed. Skyrim stands on the tip of a knife as three fronts fight for the right to walk the frozen North.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone But Not Forgotten

Outside the Snow Elven Chapel to Auri-El deep within the snowy paradise known as the Forgotten Vale hugs were being handed out gleefully but remorsefully. Knight-Paladin Gelebor was saying farewell to his daughter. She wanted to see the world, leave the isolation of the Vale and he could do little more than let his dove leave her cage.

He gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes fiercely, her ice white irises glistening with tears.

“Now remember, Lilith, you are different to people you will meet in Skyrim, you will stand out like a sore thumb. Keep your hood up and your head low. They won’t understand seeing an imperial with snow elven features; your mother is the only person who met our kind in our true glory.” He breathed in and sighed sympathetically “I do not want you hurt.”

Lilith raised her hood as acknowledgement. “I am 37, father, I have been training in Auri-El’s light since I was eight. I won’t get hurt that easily.”

“37 years of a lifespan that could last thousands. Do not throw yourself away.”

“I promise I won’t.” she gave him a kiss on the cheek and slung her snowy sabrecat-pelt backpack on her back. It was adorned with a tent roll, a torch, a cooking pot and a woodcutter’s axe. It matched her ancient Falmer armour

“Lilith, I have a gift for you. It should protect you on your journeys.” From behind a pillar he took a small silver shield, Auriel’s Shield. Her eyes grew wide and her lips spread in glistening joy. “But father, that’s a sacred artifact.” She said while tenderly taking it, trying to sustain her greed.

“An artifact of battle, not to adorn a wall in the Chapel for eternity. Now fly my dove. See Skyrim for yourself.”

One last hug and a long pause passed between them before Lilith Odkiin set off down the wintry lane to the wayshrine.

 

Gelebor sighed and made a silent prayer to Auri-El to guide her carefully and watch over her.

“Everyone is hurt eventually, Gelebor.” Leaning against a pillar stood the Daughter of Coldharbour; Serana, her vampiric eyes glowed apathetically “You and I both know that. Look at your deceased wife, the dragonborn. You have been keeping her here _safe_ for her whole life religiously, why let her go now?”

Gelebor entered the temple barely glancing at the nord, pale features high and noble as always. “Let’s just say I had a dream which showed her fulfilling my final wish, before I pass on to Aetherius. I am old Serana, as old as you are. But I am not immortal like you; I am coming to the end of my days. I’d rather she is out of the Vale when I leave Nirn.”

Serana mused “How Noble, I’d nearly say you were altmeri. I have a Clan to look after. I will see you round.”

“Serana!” Gelebor yelled after her “Keep an eye on her.”

Without turning around she waved approval.

 

Daylight was blinding after the pitch darkness of Darkfall Cave, her falmer eyes had quickly adjusted to the black but were having a hard time reverting. She stared around in awe. She had seen mountains before, they bordered and closed off the Vale but the mountains of the Reach were green, jagged and steep. One miss step and you could be falling down into the rapid and violent Karth River. Carefully she followed it because it led to the closest settlement, Dragonbridge. She wanted to see Skyrim’s Capital: Solitude and to get to Solitude she had to pass Dragonbridge.

The goats in the Reach were a fascination to her, their beige shaggy pelts and curling horns, their pathetic bleating made her laugh delighted. Before she neared Dragonsbridge she raised her hood. She was starving and had little more than bread and deer jerky in her pack.

The Bridge was a sight she would not soon forget. A huge arching bridge of volcanic rock shaped like the skeletal back ribs of a dragon, even a carved head. Intimidating yet majestic.

She entered the four shields tavern and ordered herself a beef stew. She had never had beef as there were no cows in the Vale. The most meat she had was deer. It was richer in flavor to deer and you could taste it was les wild, she wasn’t sure if that fact disappointed her as it was delicious.

A young Nord with a wild blonde mane advanced on the unsuspecting hybrid, he wore clothing befit of a Jarl and had a crest of a bear embroidered on his coat as well as a belt buckle.

The Tavern hushed and lowered their head as the young Nord with his charismatic grin passed by in submission.

“Welcome to the Four Shields Tavern, fair lass, how may I be of service since you must not be from around.” He said in a very thick Nordic accent.

Lilith looked away, remembering her fathers advice, “Uh, yeah.”

The Nord realized he had slightly tougher bait “May I offer you a drink?”

“No thanks, I have.”

Whispers were crossing through the Tavern. What was with him?

“May I know your name?” He pleaded.

“Lilith”

“A fine name, Cyrodiilic?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you care to know mine?”

“Not in the slightest.” Lilith was starting to realize how persistent Nords were. Father was right on how stubborn they were.

Another Nord, very young, raised his voice, “Watch your tongue, Imperial! That is your High Prince Galmar Stormcloak.”

Galmar laughed, “Hush Lodvar, don’t need to scare the lass.”

“Well you aren’t my prince.” Lilith sad smugly, still shying her face behind her hood.

“An Imperial! She must be a spy of the Thalmor!”

“I am not part of the empire, Lodvar.” _Thickheaded Nords_

Galmar came closer trying to get a look past the hood, to no avail. “If you’re not part of the empire and you are in my father’s country, then I am your prince.”

“As I said, you aren’t my prince. Thank you for wasting your time on me. I hope it amused you. I have to get going on with my travels.” She dropped a pouch of septims on the counter but the Innkeeper looked confused. “These are septims, Skyrim hasn’t used that currency for three decades.”

Galmar took out a pouch with a bunch of silver coins in it. “I think 45 storms should be enough.”

As the prince was paying for her she thought it be high time to leave. However she wasn’t a minute outside Dragonsbridge or the prince had caught up with her. In the golden afternoon light he looked quite attractive, very bear like, wasn’t entirely her type. By his side he had a Nordic carved axe.

“Heading to Solitude?” He sighed “I’ll join you, you aren’t armed. A shield won’t do you any good without a weapon.

She held out her hand, a purple abyss swirling in it. She gripped it, letting her magicka be sucked in she let go out of thin air the essence of a daedric sword floated before her so she could take it.

“Woah! Woah! Watch the Magic, Lilith!”

“Watch your tongue, prince. I am the dragonborn’s daughter and if your father is Ulfric, he owes my mother for conquering Skyrim.”

He grabbed her hood roughly and tugged it down. Her pale elven features were revealed. “Gods! What are you?”

“A half-elf, thank you. Now are we getting to Solitude your Highness?” She lightly raised her hood again. She should lower her hood more often, it shut him up.

 

Serana watched from up high in a pine tree. A glisten of amusement crossed her face. But she was pleased that she did not have to interfere. This half-elf really was stirring up the peaceful Nords and she liked that.


	2. A Long Walk

Lilith remembered her hikes through the Vale with her mother. It was hard for her to picture her now. She couldn’t look above her chin in the eye of her memory. Her mother had died when she was merely eight years old. What she did remember was a faceless imperial woman clad in dragon scales. A katana sheathed in a dragonbone scabbard and a dwemercrossbow on her back.

The dragonborn visited as often as she could but would leave soon because of her duties as the dragonborn. But whenever she did visit Lilith her devotion was more than any child could get. When she didn’t come visit for over a year she questioned her falmer father who told her for many years she would not be visiting anymore. When she was twelve he told her the truth.

Her mother was well connected with every faction as to keep everyone in check, as knowledge was the key to control. However she was named the Listener in the Dark Brotherhood, a guild of assassins that was now in shambles. The matron was jealous of her power and poisoned her in her sleep. A cowardly murder but Gelebor expected no less from that snake. Gelebor had told her that after their assassination of the Emperor the Brotherhood had been staggered to three disorganized members.

_“But father, how do you know all this?”_

_Gelebor sighed and reminded her “As your mother knew well, knowledge is control. I had to know you were safe from Astrid’s grasp thus I have looked into the guild in the year that followed her death.”_

This walk with the High Prince for an odd reason reminded her of those walks with her mother. The fascination of the land that they passed, the silent company, it was all very similar. Yet very different.

Galmar once more attempted to strike up conversation, “Your mother was the dragonborn.” Lilith stayed quiet, “Was your father a high elf?”

“No.”

“You don’t look dark elven. Nor Bosmer.”

“Falmer” A look of disgust crossed him, “Not the Betrayed Ones, the ones you are picturing. A true _Snow Elf_.”

Down below was the Karth River, glistening in the setting sun. Up ahead was the natural arch the shouldered Solitude. It was still miles away, though.

“They still exist?” He was very intrigued now.

“Only my father. My Uncle was the only other but he was corrupt and was forced to be slain by the dragonborn, before I was born.”

“My father told bold stories about your mother. One of them was that she faced off a whole fortress of Imperial Soldiers single-handed.” It put a small smile on Lilith’s face that he admired her mother. Other than the love that her mother had given her, she had not known anything about her adventures as a dragonborn. “Another tale was when she had faced off four dragons before slaying a dragon priest by the name of Miraak in a realm of Oblivion. She was named the Oblivion Walker by some but you know all of this already.”

She laughed a sing-song laugh “Tell me more, it is fascinating hearing what you Nords have to say about your hero.”

“I’d rather know more about the Snow Elves. What are they like?”

“I guess they look like altmer, but paler in complexion as pale as the snow as is their hair and eyes. Magic runs through their veins deeper than an altmer. But they are hardier than Nords in the cold. They are magically attuned to the snow and ice.”

Galmar scoffed. “You aren’t hardier than a Nord.”

“Have you swam in a lake in dead winter and enjoyed it? She challenged.

“About the magic,” He changed, “What school are you adept in?”

“Personally, conjuration. But innately restoration and alteration.”

It may sound strange, as you barely know me. Could you teach me magic? Alteration.”

She agreed and the rest of the journey to Solitude they practiced the simple spell to summon an orb of light.

 

They rented a room at the Winking Skeever; they got the top suite because of Galmar. The suite was richly decorated, abundant with lounges, a bookcase filled with various books, even a bathing room. However there was only one bed. It looked immensely comfortable and she could sleep on it horizontally and still be able to stretch her arms and legs, it was that large.

Lilith thought she would stay in town for a while and changed into a more comfortable attire, close fitting leather trousers and a hooded leather jacket, which she left open, revealing a white blouse. Galmar let out a low whistle as she reappeared from the bathing room.  

Her skin was more pink in the golden candlelight and if not for her high cheek bones and almond eyes, she could have been pure Imperial. Her hood was down revealing her silver locks that she had tied back except for two on either side of her face in a noble Imperial fashion. There were rumors the dragonborn was highborn, and it definitely reflected in her daughter.

“You flatter yourself, Lilith.” He stood up in front of her, his hand trembling half an inch from her cheek. He pulled it away ashamed, “I’m sorry. You. You’re different.” He turned around, “Most people see me as the prince and nothing more. Someone to be respectful to, to obey. You don’t.”

Lilith smiled tenderly, “I’ll take that as a compliment. Would you show me round the city tomorrow? I’d like to see it, but it is late now.”

“I’m heading back to the Blue Palace. I’ll pick you up from the inn, in the morning.”

He left brusquely. She sipped at a spiced wine that was sitting by her bedside. At the bottom of the glass tinkled a small pearl. She remembered from her alchemy lessons that when a small pearl is submersed in alcohol it works like an aphrodisiac.  She was furious at what Galmar was planning. But impressed that he had resisted. However she had finished the glass and could feel it taking effect.

 

The half-elf sat at the bar the next morning, sipping at tea and enjoying a boiled egg. Another delicacy she had never thought of. Who would have thought to cook a bird’s egg in boiled water and the contents would solidify and actually taste good! It was nicer with salt though.

Galmar in his grey fur coat sat next to her, leaning over the bar trying to get another look past her hood. He had to admit her exotic features enticed him, and he always wanted to see them again. Still no avail. “Dashing as always, Lilith.” A charming and eager grin on across his blonde stubbled face Once again the inn was silent. Their young prince was socializing with a complete stranger.

“Thank you for the wine last night. The flavor was quite exquisite, and… enticing.”

His grin soured and he streaked his fingers through his mane, breathing out deeply, “Yes. Uhm. I regret that. It was brash.”

“I noticed.” She stayed emotionless in tone but behind the hood she was blushing at her actions last night. She had never felt that desire before and it embarrassed her. “I’m not a courtesan, Galmar, or one of your maids. Find your exotic pleasures elsewhere.

He started stuttering, “Lilith. No. That’s not what I. Lilith. I told you last night… you’re different. I don’t want to treat you like them.”

“Well you have. And Akatosh damn you! I just wanted to visit the Capital and now it looks like I am the latest affair of the prince of Skyrim.”

He grinned cheekily, “You might just be.”

“Go fuck your maids or something, I’m getting the hell out of Solitude.” With that she stood up and left the Winking Skeever, not bothering to pay the bill. She kissed her amulet of Akatosh and prayed for forgiveness outside the inn. Then left the main gates and headed east, her white rucksack on her back.  East was Morthal, that was her next stop on her tour of Skyrim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small pearls in TES V: Skyrim have the alchemical properties: fortify one-handed, restore stamina, fortify restoration and paralysis.


	3. Frost

She loved the frosty air, the chilly winds on her cheeks. It made her feel at home, at peace. Hiking down south to get to a crossing at Solitude Sawmill, she saw a dragon fly up above her head. Since Alduin’s death most dragons had submitted to Paarthurnax and his Way of the Voice. This dragon wasn’t roaring in anger or violence, it was roaring with the excitement of soaring the free skies. They were beautiful creatures. Majestic as their wings barely flapped in the wind currents. She couldn’t help but watch. A farmer walked up to her, leaning on a hoe. “Beautiful int she?”

“Why yes. I’ve never seen a dragon before, only heard the stories.”

“I ‘ope you’ve heard the positive tales as well. Her name is Stinseruth. She has saved many farmers in this area from bandit raids and giant attacks. We see her as a guardian, savior of crops. Nobody unnerstands why she pertects us. Me pa said ‘e was the only Nord that ‘ad spoken to her. Tis ‘ow we know her name. Where ya headin’?

“Morthal.” She said her eyes still up at the sky.

“Nothin’ much goin’ on wi’ that City. Are ya going to visit the Jarl for a palm reading?”

“I guess, I’m just seeing what I can of Skyrim. “

“Then’res no point in goin’ to Morthal, nu’n much more than bogs and palm readings there. Fare well, fine elven mistress.”

Her hood had fallen down as she was looking up. Embarrassed she quickly raised it again hiding her face.

Crossing the bridge a surprisingly drastic change to the landscape occurred. From farmland to bog, it was one large marshland. Deathbells grew on every corner. The trees looked like they were sick. How could anyone make a home in this chilly and sickly part of Skyrim? She tried to skirt around the bog staying on the snow. Morthal should come in sight eventually. It wasn’t too deep in the swamp according to her map.

It surprised her how peaceful Skyrim was as she arrived in Morthal with no hindrance. It was a drab town to be living in, a ramshackle of houses around a piece of open water from the snowy bog with up the hill south of the body of water stood the Jarl’s Longhouse.

Lilith decided to make her way to the inn as it was late once more, it seemed that it was a day’s walk from city to city. She sat down at the bar, enjoying a delicious tomato soup, the nords knew how to cook. Blowing her steaming soup she started a conversion with the innkeeper about general goings on in the hold of Hjaalmarch. Supposedly a dragon south on a mountain peak was terrorizing the hold it had made home on a peak east of Labrynthian. It was a dangerous road to cross because Labrynthian was a huge Nordic ruin beset with the fiercest of Skyrim’s Creatures. Only the caravans with the highest guard would travel through Labrynthian as a shortcut to get to Whiterun, most would sooner go through the Pale, a detour.

“Is it the easiest way to get to Skyborn Altar?”

“The easiest but nowhere near the safest.” The innkeeper was cleaning a cup “Latest sightings said that Labrynthian was beset with Frost Trolls. Horrible creatures. Impossible to kill if you don’t strike fast and hard, but so do they. Are you sure you want to face off this dragon? I am sure the Jarl will reward you richly, but it isn’t worth throwing your life away for.”

“You said it was a Frost Dragon?” Lilith persisted.

“Yes, I am certain.”

“Then there is nothing to it.”

“You’re no Nord, miss, and I have seen Nords come back frozen black and blue.”

There was no point persuading the half-elf. She finished her bowl, cupping it to her lips, and left without a word. Headed south to Labrynthian it got colder as the land raised to form the mountain ranges. Soon enough through the snowing wind she saw a vast ruin of a city. It must have been Labrynthian. She slowed to a walk as she walked through the gate, her elven ears perking for the slightest sound.

She heard nothing more than the howling of the wind through the stone ruins and the crunching of her boots in the crisp snow. Carefully she conjured her bound sword. It set off a chain of guttural roars, one from behind another far in front of her and one well to the left. She dissipated her sword and unslung her elven bow, and while turned knocked a sunhallowed arrow. She shot quickly and reflexively, straight through the advancing troll’s centre eye. It clutched its head before falling over backwards with a heavy thud.

She ran further south, deeper into the ruins. In the distance she saw a huge gateway between the mountains, behind the gateway lay the vast tundra of Whiterun hold like a basin. Running past a stairway the southern frost troll jumped down, she barely had time to raise her silver shield. Taking the brunt of the troll’s long and muscular arms. Her shield shimmered with golden light as the troll hit her shield over and over. The hits that could send a man flying were being absorbed by her shield that looked like it was on golden fire at this moment.

She remembered that Auri-El’s Shield absorbed every impact and could release it in a devastating shield bash so as the troll readied for another devastating lunge she ducked under and bashed with all her might. A golden flash blinded her for a second and when her vision restored the troll looked like it would reach the stars.

Not a moment to lose, she ran for the gateway hearing the third troll on her heels. Past the gates she saw the path leading up the mountain, straight to Skyborn Altar.

The winds were violent and bit like frost wraiths as she climbed the mountain path. The dragon heard her coming and roared “Another Kaal of the Bron! I Draal you are Zol Mul than the last Kaal. Krif voth ahkrin!!” The dragon spread its wings and flew from the word wall. Lilith unslung her elven bow but in her hand the golden bow turned silver and wider, more angled. She was holding Auri-El’s bow. She shot one of her Sunhallowed arrows at the dragon’s wing, it exploded in light, the dragon staggered as his wing had a burning hole in it. The beast landed on a tower peaking out over the mountain.

“You fight with the Zunne of the Dovahbormah, Akatosh. And you use them to Krii his Kulle. How Boziik. Fo Krah Diin!” And with his last words a stream of snow and shards of ice blew onto her. Lilith gritted her teeth as the frost covered her body like a second skin. She carried on shooting, straight into the dragon’s throat. The dragon’s head quite literally exploded into shining shards of dragon skull and flesh. The dragon fell ungracefully from its perch, stumbling in front of her feet. She walked to the word wall; she had never seen one before. Her mother had told her that these walls were how she learned the dragon tongue. She examined the word wall carefully; slowly one word stuck out; it drew her in like a child approaching a rabbit, praying it wouldn’t run away. Lilith traced the talon carvings of that word and whispered “Fo” subconsciously she translated it to frost.

A crackling came from behind her, she turned around as the dragon’s scales floated upwards, combusting. As it turned to flames ethereal gusts flew towards her in various colours, the colours turned to images, memories. The dragon argued with an old and worn green dragon, he did not agree with the old one’s ways. He flew off and through the course of months fought and killed hero after hero. Flying down from his mountain perch, freezing travelers and villagers alike. His anger was undeniable but his joy of soaring the icy skies brought tears to Lilith’s eyes. As the gusts faded she heard one whisper in the back of her mind, “Iizvendun, remember it well, dovahkiin.”

She shouted the word from the wall; “Fo!” from her lips came a shockwave of ice, a frost dragon’s breath.

_“Remember this, Lilith Odkiin, never take a word for its literal meaning. One word can mean many different things merely depending on the tone. For example the word Force in dragon, Fus in its literal take will push things forward. But take it in a different context, for example forcing a lock. With that simple word that everyone assumes is used to knock people back, you can open a lock.” She whispered the word at a locked chest in the room and the chest went click and opened, “Take this for any word. Now remember as well Thu’um is magic it can be manipulated like any other magic.”_

At that time she wasn’t sure what her mother had meant by the last sentence but as the word Fo danced across her mind she saw many different utilities that a snow elf could do with an easier way to manipulate the cold.

 

When she returned to Morthal, two stormcloaks were waiting for her they grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, “Hey! Leave me alone!”

Gruffly, “Quiet criminal, you have committed crimes against Skyrim and the High family! You are coming with us to Solitude, I hope you enjoy your stay in the dungeons.”

“What have I done?!”

“Conspired against the High King by teaching his son magic!”

“There’s nothing wrong with magic!” she struggled as they threw her onto a cart.

“Magic is the weapon of Thalmor, you are suspected of conspiring against Skyrim.”

“That’s irrational!”

 

She yelled at the guard conducting the carriage. The other guard sat in the seat opposite her, “I don’t make the orders, lass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this is where I stopped writing Nahlot Hind and continued with Retribution. I promise once Retribution is out of the way, I will continue this story and aim to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is piece of work I wrote in between Retribution. It is still a serious work in progress and I will properly continue once I have Retribution out of the way.


End file.
